


untrust us

by marshall_line



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время спектакля Минхо смеется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untrust us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [light_dragonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/gifts).



Минхо думает, что безумно любит Чонина, до шизофрении любит. Чонин отвечает тем же, но в менее активной форме. Он просто обнимает со спины, шепчет на ухо `хеооон, с добрым утром` и ничего больше не нужно.

Так кажется младшему, так принимает это все Минхо. 

Они вместе живут уже полтора года и работают в одной сфере примерно столько же, может быть, чуть дольше. 

Чонин танцор, которого ждет многообещающее будущее и профессиональная карьера. Своеобразная дорожка на олимп устелена белоснежным светом.

Минхо же простой менеджер и обыкновенный парень без желаний, мечтаний и конкретных целей. Он вырос из того возраста, когда позволено быть тем, кем действительно хочешь.

Сложно вспомнить, когда и при каких обстоятельствах они познакомились. У Минхо в ежедневнике отмечено это одной строчкой:

&#9643; Очередной новенький, хорошо танцует, мило улыбается, пугливый, к спецэффектам не подпускать, а то получит сердечный приступ.

У них все отлично, все хорошо, все стопроцентно прекрасно и должно быть так дальше, всегда, навсегда, на всю жизнь. Минхо хоть и старше, но глупее и наивнее.

У него не было никаких драм в жизни, никаких разбитых сердец и перманентной депрессии. У Минхо все было на ура, если не брать во внимание бесконечные травмы из-за спорта.

Чонин? Он просто хороший талантливый мальчик. Он верит людям, у которых глаза сияют, даже если жизнь их обычная до скрипа половиц. Наверное, именно это привлекло его в хёне. 

Чонину ничего не нужно, ему хватает одного лишь Чхве Минхо. Да, танцы — это любовь на всю жизнь, всепоглощающая любовь, но хён все же самый родной человек.

Так кажется младшему, так принимает это все Минхо.

До поры до времени.

 

Минхо повышают до главного менеджера, и теперь он ответственен за всех танцоров, а не только за новичков и тех, кто уже должен уйти `на пенсию`. 

Чонин до сих пор звезда кампании.

Все отлично, все хорошо, все стопроцентно прекрасно.

Только в их общей квартире уже месяц никого не было, и все растения сгнили. Когда Минхо возвращается поздно ночью в какой-то энный период времени, он думает, что кто-то умер.

Он не знает, что умерли тогда они.

 

Зима бьет Минхо шапкой по голове, больным горло, бесконечным бронхитом и воспаленными глазами. Нет, он не сидит дома. Нет, он не лечится. Нет, он вообще ничего не делает.

Минхо врос в работу всей своей кожей, мясом и костями. Нет, ему это совсем не нравится. Нет, он решает, что так будет окей. Нет, он не бежит за деньгами.

Просто так у него есть возможность видеть Чонина чаще.

Тот постоянно в турах и еще его взяли в подтанцовку какой-то очень популярной певицы в Корее, имени которой Минхо не помнит, ему не положено, наверное.

Он едва успевает следить за всеми подопечными, вовремя сообщать им, когда репетиция или шоу, не забывать про их питание и спать по два с половиною часа.

(В квартире все еще воняет сгнившими цветами. И туда не хочется возвращаться. Зачем идти туда, где пустота размером с жерло вулкана, в котором кипит лава одиночества).

Минхо живет на работе и изредка возвращается в свой уже_не_дом, чтобы проверить почту и собрать все счета для оплаты. 

Чонин говорит о своем присутствии короткими сообщениями. 

 

11:20am 03/12/13  
У вас одно новое сообщение  
От: _любимый пугливый донсенни_  
Кому: _хеооон!_  
минхо-хён, сегодня погода не к черту, оденься потеплее и пей горячее :з

2:14pm 05/12/13  
От: _любимый пугливый донсенни_  
Кому: _хеооон!_  
хеооон, я купил тебе плюшевую лягушку OuO

 

Очень мило и греет сердце, но Минхо слишком сильно устает, чтобы отвечать. Чонин никогда не звонит (деньги куда-то испаряются, но ему тарифный пакет давно менять надо), а хён не успевает.

Любимый пугливый донсенни в другой стране, а хеооон болен и застрял в вулкане.

 

Когда Чонин возвращается, Минхо рвет на части. Рвет на маленьких чхвеминхончиков. Он улыбается, улыбается, улыбается. Минхо не отпускает Чонина от себя ни на секунду. Не стесняясь, целует в щеки, в губы, целует веки, лоб, уши, нос. Младший смущается, но не отталкивает.

Всем как-то побоку, главное — очередные репетиции.

Чонин действительно купил хёну плюшевую лягушку и зеленую шапку. 

Это называется мимолетным счастьем.

Минхо записывает в ежедневнике этот замечательный день так: 

&#9643; АОАОАОАОАОАОА

 

Проблемы начинаются в тот миг, когда Минхо обнаруживает телефон Чонина.

— Чонин-а, кто такой Сехун? ¬— спрашивает он, падая рядом на диван.

— Друг, — спокойно отвечает донсен, поедая впервые за полгода горячую пищу. — Мы познакомились с ним во время тура.

— А почему он подписан, как `детка-радуга`? — Минхо не отстает от него, не понимая, что чувствует. То ли это ревность, то ли детская озабоченность.

— Ну, у него волосы радужные, а детка, потому что малой еще, — Чонин говорит так, как будто оправдывается, — да и он сам себя так записал.

— Ты давал ему в руки свой телефон? Чонин-а, ты же только мне это позволяешь, — Минхо ломается.

— Так получилось, хён, — буркает младший. — Спасибо за вкусный ужин.

— Не за что, — отвечает Минхо, но уже пустой комнате, ведь Чонин ушел в ванную.

Так получилось, хён.

Так получилось.

_Так_

_получилось,_

_хён._

Минхо не понимает.

 

Знакомство с Сехуном проходит, мягко говоря, не очень. У того тупое выражение лица, крошечные глаза и совсем не понятно, рад он или зол. 

Чонин рядом с ним похож на только-только распустившийся цветочек, так он счастлив.

На детку он совсем не похож, да и радуга в его волосах давно выцвела, покрывшись пленочкой плесени. О Сехун выше Чонина, хоть и моложе.

Откуда взялся этот паренек, Минхо без понятия, не видел прежде. Для уточнения он идет к Чунмёну, который знает все про всех и всегда. 

— Чунмён-шши, вы Сехуна не знаете? — спрашивает Минхо его за обедом.

— Сехуна? О Сехуна? Знаю, — Чунмён жует бутерброд с ветчиной и в глазах у него сумасшедший недосып. — Его Кибом привел за день до начала тура.

— Ким Кибом? — Минхо давится воздухом.

— Ты не знал? Странно, — Чунмён хмурится. 

Минхо кланяется, желает приятного аппетита и уходит в раздумьях. 

Ким Кибом — это плохо, это очень плохо. 

В прошлом они умудрились переругаться из-за какого-то стажера и с тех пор у них достаточно напряженные (на грани ненависти со стороны Кибома) отношения.

Если `детка-радуга` под крылышком Кибома, то с ним лучше дела не иметь. 

Он съест тебя на завтрак — это раз.

Он смешает тебя с грязью — это два.

Ну и три: само понятие `под крылышком` двусмысленно.

Болезнь Минхо доходит до пика, и он выплевывает свои легкие, заодно и сердце.

 

Минхо опять видит Чонина редко. А часто только когда он спит. 

Старший не может понять, что изменилось, если не считать Сехуна, о котором донсен лепечет без конца и края, как заведенная мартышка с тарелками. 

Когда они на работе, Чонин просто обнимает его, но как-то по-дружески.

Как будто все теплые чувства разбавили растворителем.

Минхо закидывается пригоршнями таблеток, пытаясь вылечиться, только бесполезно это все. Дело и не в бронхите, а в Чонине, который немного другой теперь.

(Они почти чужие).

 

— Кибом-шши? — Минхо стучит в дверь.

— Открыто, — говорит он. — Чхве Минхо? Какими судьбами?

— Я по поводу О Сехуна, — в горле першит, невероятно неловко и отвратительно. 

— Он что-то делает не так? — бровь Кибома легонько дергается вверх.

— Нет, мне просто интересно, — Минхо прокашливается, — откуда вы его достали?

— Из таких трущоб, что тебе, дорогуша, и не снилось, — Кибом возвращается в свое обыкновенное состояние.

— Это на вас не похоже, — Минхо топчется у двери и не знает, куда себя деть.

— Ты меня не знаешь, я не знаю тебя, Минхо, — тот едко жмурится.

— Но все же вы бы просто так не взяли в кампанию парня, который не проходил никаких прослушиваний и вообще, — в голосе что-то надрывается.

— Минхо, если тебя раздражает присутствие Сехуна и то, что вокруг него трется твой парень Ким Чонин, — это не значит, что ты должен беспокоить меня, — Кибом резко ставит его перед фактом действительности.

— Кибом-шши, — Минхо передергивает.

— Когда-то ты просто обращался ко мне по имени, — хмыкает старший. 

— Когда-то, — говорит Минхо, закрыв за собой дверь.

Он идет в огни, сгорая в серую пыль.

(Чонин смеется с Сехуном над какой-то тупой шуткой).

 

Они чертовски опаздывают, но перед выходом Чонин не забывает натянуть хёну на голову зеленую шапку, поцеловать в щеку и улыбнуться.

В такие моменты Минхо кажется, что все остальное он придумал сам.

А потом у Чонина звонит телефон и там светится `детка-радуга`.

 

Минхо лежит ничком, хочет не выздороветь вовсе, хочет сдохнуть от кашля и боли в горле. Там точно поселился Чужой из одноименного фильма.

Дело по-прежнему не в болезни, от которой он не может избавиться вот уже несколько недель.

Вчера он видел, как Сехун обнимал Чонина на репетиции, и было так больно, так больно, что у Минхо потекли глаза на ворот рубашки.

 

Минхо стоит в сторонке, наблюдает за ребятами. Через пару минут соло Чонина, а после парный танец с Сехуном. У Минхо на лице усталая улыбка и нежность в глазах.

Они недавно ездили в город за покупками, и Чонин в каком-то дешевом магазине откопал брелки на телефон в виде лягушек. 

Было счастье.

Когда начинается соло Чонина, Минхо настораживается. Он видит абсолютно другого человека. Не мальчика, с которым он живет и которого так любит. Не мечтателя, не того, кто доходит до конца.

Минхо видит никого.

Один лишь холодный острый взгляд и дрожащие ресницы.

— Минхо, отпусти парня, — Кибом появляется сзади, говорит вежливо и в голосе какое-то понимающее тепло.

— О чем вы, Кибом-шши? — он разворачивается и удивляется, увидев на лице Кибома тоску.

— Ты видишь, в кого он превращается? Видишь Сехуна? У него будет сотня таких Сехунов, потому что он восходящая звезда, — старший почему-то ведет себя так, как будто с Минхо у него никогда не было проблем и что он хочет добра. Странно.

— Кибом-шши, вы чего? — Минхо не понимает.

— Если ты по-глупому все еще надеешься, что этот мальчик тебя любит, — Кибом улыбается грустно-грустно, — то ты — наивный идиот.

Кто-то выливает на Минхо ведро соленой морской воды. Мелкие камушки царапают щеки.

Он возвращается в прошлое положение как раз тогда, когда появляется Сехун, и они танцуют вдвоем. Что-то очень громко разбивается внутри Минхо.

Да, он — наивный идиот, влюбленный в своего пугливого донсена.

— Кибом-шши, а для вас Сехун кто? — спрашивает несмело Минхо.

— Кое-кто тоже родной, но убежавший, — Кибом хмыкает.

Минхо сглатывает.

Все гниет за одну минуту, как цветы в их квартире.

Репетиция заканчивается, Минхо тоже.

— У тебя есть мой номер, — говорит напоследок Кибом, — и перестань обращаться ко мне `Кибом-шши`, не чужие, кажется. Звони, если что.

Минхо кивает.

 

Рождество он встречает с мягкой зеленой игрушкой, запивая свои сердечные осколки противным соджу. Чонина рядом нет.

 

12:05am 25/12/13  
У вас одно новое сообщение  
От: _просто Кибом уже_  
Кому: _лягушонок_  
у меня есть билеты на ночной спектакль в местном театре. можешь свою лягушку взять с собой, я не против. будет парой моему носорогу.

12:06am 25/12/13  
От: _так получилось, хён_  
Кому: _хеооон!_  
с рождеством, минхо-хён :з

 

Минхо долго думает перед тем, как отправить каждому из них сообщение. 

 

12:15am 25/12/13  
Сообщение отправлено  
От: _лягушонок_  
Кому: _просто Кибом уже_  
окей, я не против. скажи носорогу, чтобы не бодался ouo

12:25am 25/12/13  
От: _хеооон!_  
Кому: _так получилось, хён_  
и тебя с рождеством, донсенни.

 

— Любовь всей моей жизни, я тебя закапываю, — говорит Минхо пустой комнате, утопая в вулкане одиночества.

Во время спектакля Минхо смеется.


End file.
